Seattle Grace Hospital Love Before It's Too Late
by Writergirl2011
Summary: My version of season 3 and how I want their futures to be. Follows the episodes and the same things happen, just differently and with my addded stuff. Eventually be Mer/Der and I am excited about it! Please Read.
1. Time Has Come Today Part 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic for Grey's Anatomy

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic for Grey's Anatomy. I don't know all the terms or any of the doctor stuff, but I have a passion for the show and am a big Mer/Der fan. I hope you all enjoy my story and review it!!

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY! I give all credit to Shonda Rhimes; also if I quote or have any of the actual conversation in here it is credited to .

Back ground info: I am starting at the beginning of season 3. They will go through their everyday lives and I will take you through all the episodes they had. Most of the same stuff will happen, but I also have my own thoughts on how I want things to go. For example (and this is the only hint you get) Rose will never be in my story! At least not how they had her in the show. Last thing, this is mostly be Meredith and Derek, I am also having Burke in here with Christina. Everyone will be in here but Meredith and Derek are my main focus. Hope you enjoy!!

Oooooo

The four interns stood outside the bathroom door of the home once owned by Elis Grey. They stood there confused on how to react and help their friend, Izzie, who just recently lost her fiancé.

"Izzie. Izzie." Alex called from the other side of the door. George pressed his ear to the door to hear any response that came from the bathroom.

"Izzie, come on." Alex pleaded, still trying to get her to make any noise, just the ruffle sound of her dress that she still hadn't taken off, but nothing came. Just silence.

"She's been in there all night; we can't just let her stay this way." George said.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Yeah." Meredith joined.

"Yeah." Christina agreed.

Everyone turned to Meredith, expecting her to talk to Izzie. She was the only one who could relate to loosing someone. For starters, Meredith never really had anyone and through out the year she had gone through some pretty tough times. It only seemed reasonable to them that she would be the first to talk to her.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she asked surprised by her roommates' looks.

"Because, you know what to do." Christina answered.

"No, I don't. She lost Denny, the love of her life she lost. I haven't lost anything like that." Meredith defended.

"What about Derek?" Alex asked.

"What about him?" she asked.

"You lost him."

"Yeah, but not like this. He's still there, anyway this isn't about Derek and I, it's about Izzie." Meredith said avoiding this conversation.

"Yeah, but you're all dark and twisty inside." Christina reminded her.

"I am not dark and twisty." Meredith said shocked.

"Yes you are, with the Alzheimer mother and the father that left you when you were five. You're dark and twisty." Christina explained.

"And the tequila thing, and the inappropriate men thing." Alex added.

"You are dark and twisty, Meredith, and now Izzie is too." George told her.

"So now I am president of people with crappy lives? Even though I don't want to be?" Meredith asked.

"Seriously, we have to do something. Someone has to go in there. We have to leave to go to work soon, and we can't just leave her like that." George said, changing the topic back to Izzie and the problem they had.

"Why don't you go bambi? You guys are best friends." Christina says.

"Fine, I'll go." George says as the rest of the roommates disperse through out the house to get ready for work.

Izzie lies on the floor, not being able to move for it hurts her too much. She was happy, she was happy twenty four hours ago. The man she loved was with her, she was happy and now she wasn't. Life sucked for her. She broke so many rules in that hospital, but it was worth it, it saved Denny. At least she thought it would, but instead it ended the same way.

She wondered what would have happened if she wouldn't have cut the LVAD wire. Would Denny still be alive? Would he still be in that hospital bed, smiling? Sure, his heart wouldn't be good but what if maybe, just maybe a new heart would come and save him. Thinking this was useless and it only made her grieving worse, but there was nothing else to do. No job, nothing. She felt pain all over her body so she just lay there on the bathroom floor, not caring about the germs or the fact that she was still in her dress from the night before. She just laid there still.

0000000

"Hey Izzie." George says softly, walking into the bathroom and laying down next to her on the cold, tiled floor.

"What?" she asked in a daze.

"Maybe, you should…should change your clothes. Change into something more comfortable." George suggests.

"Stop it" Izzie answers curtly.

"I know, Izzie-"

"Stop it! I mean it! Stop talking. There is nothing to talk about. Nothing." Izzie answers still not looking at George this whole time.

"I am sorry." George says from next to her. He feels horrible that he can't help his friend through this tough time; he's never had to deal with loosing someone so close to him.

"Yeah, yeah me too." Izzie says still dazed.

Ooooo

The rest of the group continued to get ready. Meredith and Christina headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast and make sandwiches for Izzie.

"Why are you making sandwiches?" Christina asked.

"Because, that's what you do. When someone dies, you cook." Meredith explained while spreading mustard onto a piece of bread.

"I know what to do when someone dies, I am a Jew. It's Shiva. And if we're going to do it for Denny, then we need to order in because making sandwiches is not cooking." Christina told her.

"Sandwiches are comfort food." Meredith said.

"What's wrong with you?" Christina asked, noticing her oddness all morning.

"Everything with me is fine! I'm fine! Izzie is the one we are worried about! She's the one who is lying on the bathroom floor." Meredith said defensively.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Christina asked, setting aside the magazine she was flipping through.

"Just keep in mind that what I did is very small compared to Denny dieing and Burke getting shot, ok?" Meredith asked.

"Just spit it out Meredith, I don't have time for this."

"I may have, accidentally, lost my panties last night." Meredith tells her.

"You had sex with Derek?!" Christina asked loudly.

"Shh, and yes. Ok? It was a mistake but yes." Meredith informed her.

After explaining the whole night to Christina they continue talking about the event.

"You had sex with Shepard in an exam room at the prom?" Christina asked.

"Yes." Meredith answers.

"You and Derek did it."

"Yes."

"You and McDreamy did the nasty nasty?"

"Christina!" Meredith yells.

"I'm not judging. I'm just trying to understand it. You're with Finn and he's married to Addison." Christina says.

"Yeah, he's married to her."

"What did Derek say?" Christina asks.

"He said, "Meredith what does this mean?""

"Uh! Okay, he has sex with you and he's standing there all Mc Guilty and all he has to say is "Oh…what does this mean?"…What does this mean?" she asks for herself.

"I don't know." Meredith answers confused.

"Are you going to stay with Finn, is he going to leave his wife?" Christina asks.

"I don't know." Meredith says again.

Oooooo

Back at Seattle Grace George gets assigned a job with Derek.

George hands Derek the patients chart as he comes in. The patient is bloody and her husband is next to her, worry spread across his face.

Derek reads over the chart and diagnoses it, "Sub dural laceration. She's leaking spinal fluid. Let's get an O.R. ready, okay?" he asks George.

"Yeah, I'll go book one now." George says leaving the room.

They start the surgery, repairing what is damaged.

"The clot has been evacuated, are we ready to close?" George asks.

"I just want to make sure there are no remaining bone fragments." Derek says as he is handed an instrument by a scrub nurse.

"How's Izzie?" he asks George focusing on the body part in front of him.

"As well as she could be." George answers, not wanting to provide anymore information. Derek isn't one of his favorite people, after hurting Meredith he doesn't deserve details on his friend's life.

"It is never easy loosing a patient, a little less shocking over time but never easier." Derek explains continuing his work.

After moments of contemplating rather or not to tell Derek more about the situation, he decides he should.

"Izzie was in love with him. Denny wasn't just a patient. They were in love." He explains.

Derek shocked by the information, begins to think of how he would feel if the person he loved most was taken away from him. He automatically thinks of Meredith, and loosing her. He remembers when the bomb went off the previous year and how worried he had been something may have happened to her. He was scared out of his mind that he would never see her again.

Then there was Addison, he didn't love her anymore. Their marriage had been over long ago, and meeting Meredith just verified that. He had met the love of his life when he walked in Joe's bar that night.

"I see, so then it was twice as hard. Will you tell her I'm sorry for her loss?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, I will." George says.

"How are all you and your friends holding up?" Derek asks.

George knows he is asking more on Meredith's behalf, but he answers anyway.

"We're getting through it and trying to help." He answers.

After the surgery Derek finds George in the locker room.

"Nice work today O'Malley. Hey, did Meredith go home with Izzie?" he asks.

"Yeah, Christina too. I'm headed over there now." George says picking up his back pack.

"Yeah, me too." Derek says, ready to go talk to Meredith.

George grabs the rest of his stuff and follows Derek through the locker room.

"Oh great. It's just I don't know if Izzie is up for a lot of people. No offense." George says.

"Well, I want to go see Meredith. I need to talk to her." Derek says.

"Oh." George says at a loss of words. He knows their past and how Meredith was hurt after everything Derek put her through, but he doesn't say anything.

Derek goes to open the door but is stopped when an IDC guy walks up next to Derek.

"Dr. Shepard?" he asks.

"Yes?"

"Dr. O'Malley?"

"Yeah?" George asks confused.

"I'm with the IDC, is anyone else in this room?" he asks.

"No." George answers.

"You performed the surgery on Mrs. Toussant?" The IDC guy asked.

"Yes." Derek answered.

"She and her husband were in close contact with a victim of the plague. She may have been exposed." The guy informed them.

"Which means we may have been." Derek added.

"Yeah." The guy says.

"I have to go, I can't do this." Derek said thinking of Meredith and how he needs to talk to her about the previous night and what happened between them.

"You can't." the guy says blocking him from exiting. "We're waiting on the diagnosis of Mrs. Toussant. This room is going to be sealed off until we know the threat has been contained and you're absolutely safe." The guy says.

"You're not saying that we…" George said just now finding the words to speak.

"You can't leave, you two are quarantined." The IDC guy informed them, he closes the door behind him.

"We've been exposed to the plague." George says, still not being able to understand it after a while.

"They don't know it's the plague." Derek told him.

"So the men in the while suits are just- what making a fashion statement?" George asked sarcastically.

"No, it's precaution. When the blood-work comes back, we'll be out of here." Derek says while lying on the bench with his head propped up by towels.

"What is the results come back and she ah- she has the plague? And we get the plague. Do we die in here? With the crappy benches and the dirty scrubs and the lockers full of old food?" George asked, not liking what was about to happen.

"There's food in the lockers?" Derek asks getting up and opening the closest one and pulling out an apple.

"Dr. Shepard, those are people's personal- that's Alex's apple." George says shocked.

Derek takes a bite out of the apple, obviously not caring that the apple belonged to the arrogant intern.

"It's just rude." George says, shaking his head at the rudeness he just witnessed.

After George got over the rudeness of it all, he also went through some lockers looking for food.

"Trail mix and warm soda, who puts warm soda in their locker?" Derek asked.

"As usual Christina is too lazy to stock her locker with food." George said after looking through her locker.

"Oh, here. I found a ton of food." Derek said searching through another locker.  
"Granola, cookies, muffins, who eats this much?" he asked.

"That's Izzie's locker. She ate a lot, to keep her energy up." George explained.

"Eats." Derek said.

"What?" George asked, confused as he opens another locker. Derek sits down on the bench.

"Eats, you said ate, eats- present tense, and she didn't die." Derek explained.

"Feels like she did. She's never coming back. I don't think she'll ever be the same." He added.

"Yeah, well there are moments. Moments in a split second and your life changes forever. Before you know it, you're somewhere else." Derek said, explaining from personal experience.

They see Richard come over to the plastic sheet and George runs over to hear what he has to say, hoping to get out.

"Can we please get out of here?" George asks.

"No." Richard says.

_Split second _Derek thinks to himself. He begins to think about Meredith and how much she changed his life in a split second, starting with the first time they met.

-Flashback-

_Derek sat down at the bar and saw a beautiful woman seats down from him. He hears the bartender talk to her and listens in._

"_Straight tequila, really? You are going to be sorry in the morning." Joe says pouring her a drink._

"_I'm always sorry in the morning, but tomorrow I start my first day at work, so keep them coming." She says taking back the drink and smiling._

_Derek decides to walk over._

"_How are you doing?" Joe asks him as he stands next Meredith._

"_Double scotch single malt please." Derek orders._

"_So is this a good place to hang out?" he asks her with a smile._

"_Uh, I wouldn't know. Never been here before." She says, feeling uncomfortable._

"_Oh, you know what? I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town. Never been to Seattle." He says blabbing on as he sits on the stool next to her._

"_New job, so." _

_Meredith doesn't say anything, just looks ahead. Trying not to encourage the guy to continue._

"_Ha, you're ignoring me." He concludes._

"_Um trying to." She says turning to him._

"_You shouldn't ignore me." He says with a smile._

"_Why not?" she asks amused._

"_Because, I'm someone you need to know to get to love." He concludes for her._

"_Really?" she asks while smiling._

"_Oh, yes." He answers._

"_So if I know you, I'll love you." She says._

"_Oh yes." He says confidently with a grin._

"_You really like yourself, huh?"_

"_Just hiding my pain." He says as they laugh. "So what's your story?" he asks._

"_I don't have a story, I'm just a girl in a bar." She answers._

"_I'm just a guy in a bar." He responds._

_End of flash back_

Derek smiles to himself thinking of the memory. Little did he know that he was going to fall in love with that woman, that laugh, that smile of hers, that everything.

"That woman died. She actually died." George said.

"Doesn't mean we will." Derek said while playing with his phone.

"Is it hot in here?" George asks.

"No." Derek answers as George removes his shirt to reveal his t-shirt with large sweat patches on his under arms and collar.

"Then why am I sweating?" George asks.

"Because you're pacing." Derek answered bored.

"My pulse is rapid." George says while holding his fingers to his wrist.

"Because you are still pacing." Derek says.

"Can you feel me?" George asks coming over to have Derek feel his forehead.

"No, I'm not going to feel you." Derek says annoyed.

"Seriously." George says.

Derek finally looks up from his phone, "Seriously, no!" he says.

"You know, you're an ass. You've lived, you've done things. And you got the hair and the hot wife and the beautiful ex-mistress who pined for you." George says not caring that Derek is one of his bosses.

Derek listens to George and realizes that he is an ass, but not because of the living, the hair or the wife but because he broke Meredith's heart, then he hears the last thing George said.

"She's pining for me?" Derek asks looking up.

"Not anymore I don't think. She's moved on with Finn. Anyway my point is you've lived! If you die, who cares? If I die…, what that's it" George asks.

"Callie told me she loved me and I just sat there. I mean I wasn't ready…but now I'm going to die. I'm not going to get a chance to say I love you back." George said leaning against the wall.

Derek looks at him. "Do you love her?" he asks.

"Maybe. Eventually, I could. One day, soonish." George answers.

"Soonish. I will love you soonish?" Derek asks amused with a chuckle.

"You ever tell Meredith? You ever tell her that you love her?" George asks Derek who looks sad.

Derek thinks about it. He always felt like he loved her, had wanted to say those three words whenever one of them said good-bye, or hung up on the phone but he never did. He felt it, he felt it so strong but he never said it.

"No." Derek answers.

"I did. But, I-and then with Callie, it's different, but…" George said.

Derek knew about George and Meredith. Meredith had told him and it broke his heart. He was mad at first and reacted the wrong way by telling her she was a whore, but then realized he caused her to do that.

"You should tell her. Even if it's soonish. You should tell her before its too late." Derek said thinking of how he wished he would have.

"You mean before I die of the plague?" George asks with a chuckle.

"Before somebody else comes along." Derek said thinking of his own life.

--

Ok, that was a long first chapter. Sorry if it wasn't very exciting and I know it was a lot of the real episode but I wanted to get it started and I wanted to follow the dialogue and script somewhat and add my own twists and stuff. I guarantee it will get better because I am going to change A LOT to come! I hope you all liked it. I will update soon, hopefully get a schedule down where I can update weekly. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


	2. Time Has Come TodayPart 2

Thank you to the few who added my story to story alerts and reviewed

Thank you to the few who added my story to story alerts and reviewed. I appreciate it and am glad you guys read and hopefully liked my story so far. Here's the next update!

Oooo

While Derek and George were held at the hospital Christina and Meredith were helping Izzie cope with the loss of Denny. Christina's turn was next and she was nervous. She was never the touchy-feely type. She never dealt with anyone's feelings; she wouldn't even face her own. But she did know what to do during Shiva, so it wasn't a complete lost cause.

She entered the bathroom and saw Izzie still lying on the bathroom floor, in the same spot. She walked over and lay down next to her, noticing that Izzie hadn't even realized she was in there.

"You can't keep doing this Izzie, it's not healthy. You have to take off that dress." Christina told her friend.

"Tell me about Shiva." Izzie said, not looking at Christina just staring off.

"It's something you do when someone dies. We did it for my grandmother." Christina told her.

"How does it work?" Izzie asked curious.

"People bring over food, family comes over. It's supposed to honor the dead and help the grieving process." Christina explained looking away from Izzie.

"It sounds nice." Izzie said.

"Yeah. Seven days of no other shoes, no work, no sex, no sitting on things higher than a foot, no shaving, no…" Christina trailed off listing the things they weren't allowed to do during Shiva.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"No clean clothes." She says looking at the blonde next to her. "This doesn't have to be Shiva though Izzie."

"You know they took his body away, and I'll never be able to see him again. How would you feel if you never saw Burke again?" Izzie asked, opening her eyes and showing the tears that glistened her eyes while looking at Christina for the first time.

Christina not thinking of this earlier looks back up at the ceiling with tears also in her eyes.

"So we're sitting Shiva for Denny." Izzie adds as a tear escapes one of her eyes.

Oooooo

"How is she doing?" Meredith asks as Christina walks back in the kitchen.

"About the same." Christina says, emotionally spent from her talk with Izzie.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, why?" Christina asks not wanting to show off her emotion.

"Because you look…sad." Meredith answered.

"It's nothing." Christina says.

"I'm your person; you can tell me if nothing is something." Meredith says.

"It's just, Izzie. She was talking about how she won't see Denny again and she asked me how I would feel if I had lost Burke. It's just I hadn't thought of that earlier. It just got me thinking." Christina said.

"I know." Meredith said.

"I mean, if he died I don't know what I would do. It's just scary to think about." Christina said showing more emotion then she normally does.

"Yeah."

"Who would be your person?" Christina asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If someone died, someone you really loved. Who would that person be?" Christina asked again.

"Derek. I've never loved anyone like that. He's my first true love, maybe my only." Meredith said.

"What happen to the dark and twisty Meredith?" Christina asked.

"She's still there, just fading. I've decided I have to work through my problems with my mom and dad. I can't let the past ruin the future. You know what I mean?" she explained.

"Yeah."

The door bell rang and Meredith left to answer it. As she walked through the foyer she saw Callie at the door carrying two large brown paper bags filled with food. Meredith opened the main door and stood there surprised to see her.

"I brought food." Callie told her.

"Uh, George isn't here."

"No, I know. He's in quarantine because of the thing and I was off duty and I was worrying about him and going crazy and I thought about Izzie and I brought food." Callie told her.

"For the Shiva."

"Are you going to let me in?" Callie asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah." Meredith says letting her through the screen door.

"Relax. I'm not going to bring it up. You and Mc Dreamy and the sex. I'm not that person." Callie reassured her.

"Good." Meredith said letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Okay. Is it Shiva if Izzie is Catholic?" Callie asks walking into the kitchen with Meredith in tow.

She sets the food down and puts on the apron and begins to cook at the stove.

"Everyone thinks I'll know what to say to her. I don't know what to say. Dark and twisty Meredith. I'm not dark and twisty all the time. And if I am it's because I avoid things. I'm an avoider." Meredith explains.

"Hello?" they hear call from the main front door. Meredith turns around and looks at Callie panicked, they both know its Finn.

They turn and see him in the kitchen now, standing there looking at Meredith.

"Hey." Meredith says.

"Hey." Finn says. "So can we ah…"

"Izzie, I have to go check on Izzie. It's my turn." She tells him leaving the kitchen.

"Don't take it personally." Callie says as Finn turns to look at her.

"What?" he asks.

"Four years of high school, four years of college, four years of med school. By the time we graduate we're in our late twenties and we've never done anything except go to school and think about science. Time stops. We're socially retarded. I mean look at me? I'm in love with a guy who won't say he loves me back and here I am in his kitchen cooking just hoping he comes home and notices me. I mean I'm a total freak. I'm that girl in the back of the glass who eats her hair. And Meredith she's 17 years old. We're all 17 years old. This is high school with scalpels Finn." Callie explains to him.

Finn just nods.

0oooo

Meredith makes her way up the stairs to the bathroom where she knows when she opens the door, Izzie will be laying there. In the same clothes from prom night and her hair still made up. She opens the door and lays next to her.

"I don't know what to say to you." She says looking at Izzie.

"When Dylan died and when the bomb went off did you fee like…"

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Like you were moving in slow motion?" she asks.

"He was there and then he wasn't. Like I blinked and he was gone." Meredith said trying to explain. She remembered that day so clearly. She had a feeling that morning, and no one believed her. And once she placed her hand inside the guys' chest, all she could think about was she would never see Derek again. She would never kiss him, or tell him she loved him, or touch him. She would die and it would be over. But then she lived. She lived through it and reality hit her. Dylan had died and Derek was still with Addison.

"I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. Everything is moving so fast and I'm just moving in slow motion. I just want to go back…to when things were normal, when I wasn't poor Izzie laying on the bathroom floor in her prom dress with her…her dead fiancé. But I am. So I cant. And I'm just stuck…and there's all this pressure cause everyone's hovering around me, waiting for me to do something or say something or flip out or yell or cry some more. And I'm happy to play my part. I'm happy to say the lines and do whatever it is that I'm supposed to be doing if it would make everyone feel more comfortable. But I don't…I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be this person. I don't-I don't know who this person is." Izzie said tears showing in her eyes.

As Meredith listened tears welled up in here eyes. "Izzie…" she said letting one roll down her cheek.

"How did this happen? How did we end up here? Why am I alone? Where's Denny?" she asked, lost as to how to feel or what to do.

"You're not alone Iz." Meredith said grabbing onto her friend's hand comforting her in any way she could.

00000

After spending time with Izzie and comforting her like a good friend should, she returned to the kitchen where she saw Finn and Callie cooking and laughing. Shocked by what she saw she stopped walking and just stood there.

Callie and Finn realized she was in the room and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm just going to leave the room for a period of time for no reason whatsoever." She says exiting the room.

"I don't know what happened last night, between you and Derek." Finn says shaking his head.

"Finn." Meredith said.

"And I don't want to know, alright? We never said that we were exclusive." He says walking over to her.

"But you have plans." Meredith says.

"Yeah, well I didn't say I wasn't pissed off. I said we weren't exclusive. That's all I wanted to say." He says walking to the door way. "Oh and ah this; I know you think you're scary and damaged." He said to her.

"Dark and twisty." She corrects him.

"It makes you feel like you don't deserve good things, but you do. And Derek, he's bad for you. But me, I'm a good thing. And if there is a race, if there is a-a ring, my hat is in." he said before walking out leaving Meredith standing there surprised.

Ooo

Back at the hospital and still locked in the locker room George and Derek were getting bored and tired.

"You really don't feel anything?" George asked.

"No, I feel like I've been here for a very long time. Feel like it might be too late." Derek told him.

"Too late for what?" George asks, curious to know what he is talking about.

The IDC guy comes over and takes down the plastic sheet.

"Thank you for your patience and co-operation doctors. You'll have to go on a course of antibiotics but the threat has been contained." He explains as Derek stands up immediately and puts on his jacket as George watches in disbelief.

"Ah good." Derek said as he walks out.

"What?" George asks still confused.

"You're free to go." The IDC guy explains to him.

George gathers his things and heads out of the door, ready to go home.

George and Derek walk into Meredith's home that she has opened up for her friends.

"Hello?" George calls into the house as Derek walks further into the hallway as Callie comes running from the kitchen.

"Oh my God." She says pulling him into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Well, I'm fine." George says with a smile.

"I was really really worried." She told him.

"Yeah, I know me too." He says.

"George, I really, really love you." Callie confesses.

George kisses her passionately and pulls in for another hug. He looks over at Derek who looks on in disbelief, but realizes it's not his place to say anything. He shouldn't be talking since he never told Meredith. He instead walks away and goes into the kitchen.

When he walks in he is shocked by the beautifulness of Meredith as she cleans dishes. She turns to collect the dishes on the island and notices Derek in the doorway, smiling at her.

"Hi." He says softly, baring loud enough for her to hear.

"Hi." She says just as soft. He walks further into the room and Meredith realizes how her heart beat has shot up since she looked into his blue eyes. She's in love with this man.

"Ah, I was going to come over this morning but ah…" he tries to explain but she finishes for him.

"I heard. The quarantine."

"Yeah." He says with a smile.

They both continue to stare at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Confused about with what this means for them and where they should go from here. Finally Meredith looks up at him, her gray-green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"So, what _does_ this mean?" she asks.

"It means you have a choice. You have a choice to make. And I don't want to rush you into making the decision before you're ready. This morning I was going to come over. I was going to say…What I wanted to say was…But now all I can say is that…I'm in love with you." He says smiling at her. Happy to finally tell her that and causing tears to appear in her eyes. "I've been in love with you for…ever. I'm a little late, I know I'm late in telling you that, I-I just want you to take your time, you know? Take all the time you need, because you have a choice to make. And when I had a choice to make, I chose wrong." He says tears appearing in his eyes as well feeling all the love in the world for this woman standing in front of him.

"What about Addison?" she asks. She knows she broke the romantic moment, but she needs to know before she can decide.

"Our marriage is over. It has been. I should have signed the papers when I got them the first time, but I thought I would be a better man for trying to make it work. But…"

"You wouldn't be you if you wouldn't have tried to work it out." She told him with a smile.

"But I hurt you, and I never wanted to do that." He told her.

"Is it really over?" she asks.

"Yes." He tells her with a smile.

"Ok." Meredith says.

"Ok? Ok what?" he asks confused.

"I will decide and let you know." She tells him with a smile.

He closes the space between them and kisses her sweetly before pulling away.

"Ok, then I will wait." He tells her.

"Ok." She says.

"Good night."

"Good night." She says as he walks out of the room.

Oooooooooooo

OK, so that is the second and last part to the first chapter.  I was very happy about this. I know I added some stuff, but that is the point of me doing this. I wanted to add to the Meredith Derek speech at the end because even though I loved Derek telling her he love d her and how they talked I still felt like Meredith needed to know about Addison before really deciding. So I hope you guys' enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!

Melissa.


	3. I am a Tree

Thank you to the few who reviewed and to those who requested stuff

Thank you to the few who reviewed and to those who requested stuff. I appreciate it! I love writing this story!! Hope you enjoy!

000000000

The next morning Meredith headed to work. She got into the elevator and waited for it to take her up to the surgical floor. Before the door closed Derek walked in, surprised to see her.

He pressed the button leading to the floor he was headed to and the door closed behind him. He walked over and stood behind her, standing close to her, close enough to engulf the scent he loved; lavender, the smell of the shampoo she uses. Meredith smiled at his proximity and felt the heat from his even breathing. It sent shivers down her spine and caused goosebumps to emerge on her skin.

Recovering from their little moment that effected her greatly, she walked out of the elevator as the doors opened, smiling broadly.

Derek watched her walk away and felt a bright smile also appear on his lips.

They shared no words, just feelings. It sent a rush through both of them, and that was good enough for both of them; at least for now.

Ooooo

George walked into the kitchen and noticed the assortment of muffins everywhere. They were scattered around the table, the island and the benches. He looked up and noticed Izzie as the source to the amount of bake goods, wearing the sweater she made Denny and an apron while taking out another batch of muffins.

George didn't say anything. He knew she was grieving, he understood she needed to go through her ways on her own.

"That's enough muffins. We don't need all these. No more muffins." She said to herself, not noticing George in the room. After saying this she grabbed another egg and cracked it into the batter filled mixing bowl.

George walked up and took a muffin.

"Take a whole basket, pass them out at work." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we don't need all of them. Might as well share with the hospital." She said, mixing the batter.

"OK, have a good day Iz." George said grabbing a basket of muffins and turning out of the room.

000000000

George caught up to his boss and walked in step with her. The rest of the group was following.

"So, um-um Dr. Bailey." George said unsure of how he wanted to word it.

"Surgeons don't say _um_ O'Malley. You want to _be_ a surgeon, learn to speak like one." Dr. Bailey said while walking strictly and very fast.

"Look, he wants you to speak to the Chief about Izzie. See if she can come back." Alex chimed in, noticing George's loss of words.

Bailey stopped walking abruptly and looked at them slightly angry.

"She's just baking! A lot of baking, and it seems a waste of all her talent and medical skills to go into muffins. We just thought you'd might be-"

"Stop." She said. Just one word.

"Willing to help." George finished.

"Talking." She finished.

They entered a patient's room, forgetting their conversation and went strictly back to being professional.

"Well, good morning." Derek said entering the room. He stands next to Meredith at the patient's bed side. Christina, George, Alex and Bailey stood at the front of his bed, as the patient's family member stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"Benjamin. Ruth." Derek addressed the patient and his sister.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepard." Ruthie said.

"Doesn't feel like a very good morning to me. I have to have brain surgery today. Pretty scary." Benjamin said as Derek glanced at Meredith.

"Mmm." Derek said, not really listening.

"Plus my sister's nervous. When she gets nervous she sweats and the windows in here don't open, so it's pretty rank." Benjamin said, not realizing the rude comment he just made.

"Benjamin." Ruth said.

"Was I rude Ruthie?" Benjamin asked.

"Let's let the doctors talk." She said, not answering him.

"Benjamin O'Leary. 32. In for the removal of a brain tumor that's suppressing on his frontal temporal lobe. Cleary it's affecting his impulse control." Christina listed off, sharing the patient's information with the group.

"It makes me say everything I think, which apparently is annoying. This doctor looks annoyed anyway." He said gesturing to Christina with his head. "Although it's hard to tell cause she always has kind of a pinched uptight look on her face." He said as Derek, George, Alex and Meredith all smirked, hiding their laughter. "Am I annoying you?" he asked Christina.

"It's fine." She said.

"You can't say 'it's fine'. He doesn't preserve sarcasm or irony." She said as Meredith and Derek sneaked a cute look. "If he's annoying you, you have to tell him." His sister explained.

"Maybe I'm not annoying her Ruthie." He said.

"No, you are." Christina said bluntly.

"Doctor Yang." Bailey warned.

"He asked!" she defended.

"Okay Benjamin, Doctor Yang, pinched and annoyed though she may be, is going to prep you for surgery today. Do you have any questions for me?" He asked stepping in to talk to his patient.

"Is that blonde your girlfriend? Cause the way you keep looking at her, you might as well mount her right here and now." Derek, George, Alex, Christina and Meredith all try not to laugh. Derek clears his throat. "I'm sorry was that rude?" Ben asked.

Through out the whole discussion, Bailey just closed her eyes in annoyance, trying to calm herself down.

Bailey and her interns walk out of the room and stop in the hallway.

"I'm proud of you all. You make me proud. You _reflect_ on me well. Grey, if you think you can keep your clothes on," she says as Meredith looks insulted and Alex and George try not to laugh. "Long enough to follow up the labs I'd appreciate it. Karev, cover the pit." She says trying to calm herself and not show her anger.

"Wa-the Pit? I'm-I'm off Gyne?" Alex asked surprised.

"Dr. Montgomery is off sick. You can cover the Pit or you can-"she stops speaking and cocks her head to the side, noticing the bulletin board, and feels her anger rise again. "You can tell me whose damn panties are on the bulletin board!" she yells walking past her interns.

Alex and George try not to laugh while Cristina and Meredith turn around, Meredith being horrified.

"Are those yours?" Cristina whispers to Meredith.

"This is a hospital people! Serious work happens here. We save lives here-"Bailey yells angry.

Alex and George can no longer hid their laughter and let out a few burst of laughter, not so quietly either. Bailey heard them and turned her attention to them.

"Oh, something funny?" she asks and Alex shakes his head. "Whose are these?" she asks.

"This is bad, this isn't good." Meredith whispers to Cristina.

"You better claim them. She thinks they are mine. Claim them!" She whispers.

"No!" Meredith whispers back.

"Yeah, I know it's one of you. It's always one of mine. Always. So tell me, which one of you left your _damn drawers_ on my surgical floor!" she yells to Meredith and Cristina, noticing them whispering.

Alex and George begin to laugh again as Meredith and Cristina remain silent and horrified. Callie watches nearby at the nurse's station, waiting to hear what will happen next.

"Oh, no. Did I leave my underwear lying around again? I am so sorry Bailey." She says, removing the panties and placing them in her pocket. Meredith looks on surprised and grateful. "Its ah-it's my bad." She says as Bailey looks at her surprised.

George also looks surprised, but for different reasons. Bailey turns back to the group accusingly and Cristina just shrugs her shoulders at her in innocently.

After the awkward time passes they move to the nurse's station.

"O'Malley, Yang, prep your patients for surgery. Karev, Pit. Grey, charts." She says handing Meredith charts. "All four of you do not make me regret setting you loose in this hospital. O'Malley what do I mean by that?" she asks.

"You mean check with you before we cut any wires or steal any hearts." He says, proud of his answer.

"Are you trying to be clever?" she asks angry.

"No, ma'am." He answers.

"Better not be!" she yells at him.

Meredith walks off with Bailey as Cristina, Alex and George walk off in the other direction.

"Holy crap!" George says.

"Nazi is definitely back."

"Louder than ever." Alex says.

Ooooo

Later Derek was entering the stairwell on level 3, where Meredith was waiting.

"This is a change from the elevator. A little bit more public, I like that." He says standing in front of her with a smile.

"You're married. You're married and you said things to me." She says, talking about the previous night.

"Yes, I said things to you." Derek said in agreement.

"Normally, I would like the things you said to me. Normally, I would even think the bulletin board thing was funny." Meredith said.

"The bulletin board? What are you talking about?" Derek asked confused.

"But you're married. Which makes none of this normal. It makes me a home wrecker and I _hate_ that I'm a home wrecker." Meredith continued saying.

"Meredith. I'm not going to pressure you. Take all the time you need. But just so you have all the information, my home was wrecked well before you came into the picture and I am just now done trying to rebuild it." Derek explained to her. "I told you last night."

"You're done?" she asked raising her eye brows.

"I'm done, whatever you decide. I'm ending it with Addison…today. I told you that last night too." He said moving close to her.

"You have said this before." Meredith adds.

"I know, but this time I mean it. I'm going to come cleans just as soon as I see her." He told her.

"You are?" she asked.

"I am." He says leaning in closer and placing a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Just then Callie opened the door and walked in, exasperated by the two as soon as she saw them.

Derek chuckles and leaves the stairwell.

"You guys should think about getting a hotel room or, something." She says with a grin handing Meredith her panties.

"Thank you." Meredith said thanking Callie for her panties as she headed down the stairs.

00000

Derek had been trying to find Addison all day so they could talk about the divorce they both knew was about to happen. He had expected to run into her sometime today but since it was almost lunch, he was beginning to think she wasn't here. He was headed up to the Chiefs office to see if he knew where she was.

The door was opened so he knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Hey Chief, you haven't heard from Addison have you?"

"Actually she needed the day off. Something about finding another woman's panties in the pocket of your tux." The Chief answered.

Derek sighed and sat on the couch across from Richard.

"Ah, that's not how I wanted her to find out." Derek said.

Richard stood and leaned on the front of his desk. "You don't leave another woman's panties in your tux unless you want her to find them. Look, I know a thing or two about affairs. I even know a thing or two about affairs with women named Grey." He said.

"It's not an affair. I was going to tell her. Addison. I was going to tell her today. I was going to end it." Derek said.

"Give her some space, give her some time." Richard told him.

"No." Derek says shaking his head. That not it. No. No. I gotta-I gotta talk to her today. When something's over, it's just gotta be over. Meredith she's-she's not an affair." Derek says standing up and leaving Richard's office.

Oooooo

Meredith was drawing blood from Ben's arm. Cristina had been taken off his case because Burke's mother wanted to have coffee with her. Meredith laughed at the thought of Cristina having to spend awkward time with Burke's mother. She always laughed when Cristina told her because she knew that Derek had her put on this case, just so he could annoy her.

"Ow! Ruthie I don't think I want this surgery." Ben called out to his sister standing near the window.

"You have to have this surgery Ben." She answered.

"I do." She said softly. He looked up at Meredith. "You're very pretty. But you kinda tired and I think maybe you should change your hair conditioner.

Meredith smiled at him.

"That was rude Benjamin." Ruth said.

"Is it?" he asked.

Meredith smiled at him. "No actually it's true. And it's refreshing."

"Did you have sex with that brain surgeon?" he asked.

"Benjamin!" Ruth called at him shocked.

"It's okay. Nope, I haven't. Not today, anyway." She said as she began packing up the blood kit.

"I would. He's hot and arrogant in a way that's still sexy. I would totally have sex with him if I could. Looked like you could. So what's the hold up?" he asked.

Meredith just smiled at him with her chart in his hand and walked out of the room.

Meredith was at the nurse's station with Callie only feet away from her. She heard her and George talking and then heard them discussing the panties. George walked away in a huff and Meredith turned to Callie.

"I can tell him that the panties were mine." She said.

"No way!" Callie told her. "He's jealous, I like him being jealous." She told Meredith before walking away.

Meredith just chuckled and went back to making notes in the chart she was reading. When Derek came up to her.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She said.

"How's our patient?" he asked.

"He's fine. He has some request for me though." She told him.

"Oh really? What are they?" Derek asked amused.

"Well, there were three. The first one is to get more sleep, which I agree with him. The second was to change my hair conditioner, which I could consider…" Meredith rolled off not wanting to bring up the third one.

"I don't think you should change your conditioner." He told her trying to smell her hair from where he was standing.

"Oh really? And why not?" she asked.

"Because, I like it. It draws me to you." He told her.

"Another good reason to change it." she told him with a smile.

"That's mean." He said with a soft smile. "What was the third request?" he asked.

"Oh, it's not important." She told him.

"Meredith. Humor me." He told her.

"Fine, his third one was for me to have sex with you." She said in rush as she placed the chart back and walked away quickly leaving Derek shocked.

After picking his jaw up, he rushed after her, thankfully to a deserted hallway.

"Well, I agree with him on all, except for the second one." He told her smiling.

She turned around quickly and almost ran into him.

"We can't. You're married, remember?" she asked. "There will be no sex until you aren't married."

"Oh so there will be some sex then?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean no," she said frustrated. "I mean I don't know."

"Meredith calm down, I'm not pressuring you. Take your time." He told her before lightly kissing her after making sure no one was around. He then walked off, leaving her standing there.

000000

Meredith went to go check on Izzie since it was her day. When she walked in she noticed muffins everywhere through out the house. She heard the door bell rang and walked back to the foyer.

"Finn." She said surprised.

"Hey. What-what are you doing home? I thought you were working." He asked.

"I am. I was. I'm-I still am. I just came home to check on Izzie." She told him.

"Oh so did I. I brought her lunch. He said showing her the bag.

"You brought Izzie lunch?" she asks.

"Yeah." Finn said.

"Even though you didn't think I was here?"

"Is-is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's amazing, actually. You're amazing. Sweet and thoughtful and sensitive." She tells him.

"Meredith, I don't want to pressure you. You have a decision to make." He told her.

"Yeah." She says. "Finn, I don't know how to tell you. But, I've made my decision." She says softly.

"You're picking him." He told her.

"Yeah, I-I don't know why. I know he could hurt me again, that he has already. But, I'm in love with him. I have been since I met him, and I can't continue to lead you on." She said with tears brimming her eyes.

"It's ok. I understand. But just so you know, I am the better guy." Finn said before walking out of her house.

Oooooo

Cristina walked into the bar, noticing Meredith at the bar. She had just gotten out of a long surgery where they lost the patient. And she had also had a stressful day with her boyfriends' parents being there.

"Hey." She said sitting down.

"Hey." Meredith said in a gloomy tone.

"What's wrong with you?" Cristina asked.

"I just told Finn." Meredith said.

"Ah, how did he take it?" she asked.

"He said he was a better man and then left." Meredith told her.

"Oh." She said. "Did you tell Derek yet?"

"No, I don't know how yet. I also kinda want to torture him." She said with an evil smile.

Oooooo

Izzie was in the kitchen continuing to bake when she saw her former boss standing in the doorway.

"I went soft. I … had a baby and I swore that it wouldn't change me. It's just- it does change you. I got tired, I got busy, and I stopped teaching. I stopped teaching when you needed a teacher the most.

Izzie shakes her head and starts mixing again. "You couldn't have stopped me.

"Yes, I could've. You couldn't have stopped you, but I could have. And in the past I would have. I went soft, and I'm partly to blame for what happened so … I want you to come back." She walks to stand next to Izzie and Izzie stops mixing again and stands still. "You'll talk to the Chief. We'll work it out, because you're talented and you're capable and we all make mistakes … And that's enough muffins.

She shakes the spoon and Izzie lets go of it.

Oooo

Derek found out where Addison was staying and knocked on the hotel room door, she answers in a robe, fully dressed.

"I thought you were room service." She says hung over.

She walks back into the room and Derek follows her closing the door behind him. She sits on the bed holding a flute of champagne.

"I feel terrible. I'm not proud of what I did. You deserve better. And I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about the panties, the prom. I- I'm sorry I did that." He says to her, meaning it.

He moves and sits on the bed beside her and sighs.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you did that too." Addison says.

"Our marriage is over." Derek tells her.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She says with a shaky voice.

"It's all my fault. God this is incredibly sad. Incredibly sad." He says to her.

All of sudden the bathroom doors opens behind them. Derek looks over his shoulder. Addison looks straight ahead. Mark walks out naked just wrapping a towel around his waist.

Derek looks back at Addison shocked. She just stares straight ahead. Derek looks back over his shoulder and Mark who's finished wrapping his towel around his waist looks over at Derek.

"Well, this is awkward." Mark said.

Derek looks back almost laughing. He smiles wryly and takes Addison's champagne from her. He takes a sip from it.

"Ahh. I feel much better now. Ahh." He says handing her the champagne flute back to her.

Addison just stares straight ahead as Derek gets up off the bed and leaves the room and his past behind him.

Oooooooooooo

**There we go! That is the end of the third chapter and the marriage between Addison and Derek and also the end of Finn and Meredith's relationship.**

**I know they had Meredith date both before making a decision, but I didn't want that. It is obviously not going to work with Finn, so why lead him on?**

**Ok, so that is that….REVIEW PLEASE!! I love getting them, no matter what you have to say just please review!! Thanks!**


	4. Sometimes a Fantasy

(Meredith tries to go back to sleep

Thank you so much to those who reviewed!!

**Mcdreamy'slover: Thank you so much!! I'm glad you are happy with me getting rid of Finn; I didn't really like him either. Lol. You might have read my mind with something to do with Cristina in the end…lol. Hope you keep reading!**

**Ok, here is the next chapter!! I had to do a lot of stuff to it since I got rid of Finn, but let me know what you think!**

--

Meredith was having a great dream. It was a dream of her and Derek being together. In her dream she had woken up with him lying next to her, naked. They had fixed their relationship and had made up all night. She felt every touch as if it were really happening. The way he caressed her cheek and soft skin, the way he kissed her pink lips so softly as if it hadn't happened, but having the new warmth there as the only proof.

"Hi." He had said to her in her dream, turning to her after waking up.

"Hi." She said back, imagining it all.

"How are you?" the imagined Derek asked.

"Great." She responded.

"Good." He told her with a smile that made her smile in her sleep.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Perfect. Now that I am with you." He told her about to reach out and touch her until a loud thud came from her door, pushing her dream further away as if it never occurred.

Meredith tried to go back to sleep and recapture the dream, but with louder thud the dream disappeared. She groggily got out of her bed and threw the door open looking at George in the hallway hitting the cardboard boxes that were spread across the small aisle.

"Damn! Stupid! Ow!" he called out angry.

"I was having a really good dream and you ruined it." Meredith told him in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry. These boxes…Oh these boxes! Callie said she was bringing her stuff over and…It's all here." He told her annoyed at something she was unsure of.

"It's ok George. I don't mind." She told him, truly ok with it. George and Callie were taking steps in their relationship and she admired them for that, sure it was a little quick but whatever made her friend happy.

"I don't mind either. Nah, I don't mind a bit." He said. He then suddenly moved closer to Meredith as if he had a secret to tell. "Kick her out." He said in a low tone.

"What? I can't kick her out. You were the one who told her she could move in." Meredith claimed.

"That she could stay for a couple days, a couple of days! It's been over a week. Now there are boxes and she's using my computer and she's here all the time. Would you kick her out? Kick her out now." He told her. Still close to Meredith and talking in a soft tone.

Callie emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower and still wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, you guys might want to wait a little while. There's no more hot water." She told them.

"Do it." George whispered to Meredith as Izzie emerged from her room.

"Hey. Can I get a ride with you guys to the hospital?" she asked.

"You're going to the hospital?" Meredith asked surprised but made sure not to show it to her friend.

"Yeah. I'm…I'm going to go in. Talk to the Chief. See about coming back. Anyway, just let me know when you're leaving." She told them before turning back into her room.

"That's great, Izzie's coming back. That's great, right?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Meredith hummed.

"That's my towel." George told her.

"Oh, sorry." She said before handing it to George, showing her naked body as she stood in the hallway. George took the towel and walked off.

"God, he's really moody in the mornings." Callie said watching him walk away.

"Yeah. He's…yeah." Meredith said uncomfortable with the situation she was in.

"Yeah." Callie said as she walked off and Meredith went back to her room.

--

Callie, George, Meredith and Izzie walked through the parking lot of Seattle Grace Hospital, ready for another day of work. Izzie was anxious to talk to the Chief, Meredith was anxious to be around Derek, Callie was anxious to spend the day working with George and George was anxious to get Callie out of the house. They all four headed towards the doors to the Hospital.

"So I was thinking, since your shift ends after mine and I don't want to have to wait around, maybe I should get a copy of the house key." Callie said to George.

"No, I like leaving together. You don't need a key." He said scared of letting her in more then she already was.

They arrived at the entrance to the hospital and Izzie realized intimidating it was and stopped dead in her tracks, no longer walking with the group.

"Izzie?" Meredith asked concerned.

"I'll see you guys in there." She responded, reassuring.

"Everything's going to be fine. Bailey is on your side. And the Chief is…He is going to put on his angry face, but he's on your side too." Meredith told her.

"Everybody wants you back in that building." George told him friend with a smile.

"I know. I know. You guys go ahead, I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a minute, practice my speech." She told them.

"Ok." Meredith said before her, George and Callie walked into the hospital.

--

The morning was going by slowly and Meredith found herself walking through the hallways with Cristina, listening to her vent.

"I'm on my knees in a puddle of coffee, and he's lying on the couch playing with himself, you know? And not in a good way." She told Meredith while walking to no certain destination.

"But he's recovering from surgery, and you've read the studies on recovery and depression in surgical patients." Meredith reminded her friend.

"Yeah, well he's not a patient. He's Preston Burke. He's just milking it. Now he's got me fetching his food and the paper and his slippers like I'm a dog." She said in a disgusted tone as they rounded the corner and reached the elevator.

"Hey!" Derek called to Meredith welcoming her with two cups of coffee.

"Hi! I had a dream about you last night." She told him with a smile.

"You did? What was I doing? Bringing you coffee?" he asked.

"You were definitely not bringing me coffee. But coffee's good." She said with a smile.

"I'm told dating starts with a casual invitation over a cup of coffee." He told her with a smile.

"Does it?" Meredith asked playing along.

"Yes, so…"

"But we're not dating, are we?" she asked hiding a smile.

"Well, I thought we could while you decided on who you wanted. You know?" Derek told her slightly embarrassed but luckily he had his ego to fall back on. "So Meredith, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? How was that? Was that casual enough? That was good right?" Derek asked.

"So we're dating." She answered her own thought.

"We're dating. Pick you up at eight!" he said before smiling and walking off.

"You're going to date McDreamy? You haven't told him yet?" Cristina asked.

"No, not yet." Meredith said annoyed with herself.

"Why not? I thought you were happy with your decision." Cristina said.

"I am…I totally am, but he made me wait, he made me beg, he made me sulk around for days without knowing his choice with Addison. So he deserves so pay back, it more then likely will end up biting my ass in the end, but I don't want to tell him yet." Meredith said taking the elevator with her person.

"Ok, so how are you going to torture him?" Cristina asked getting right to the bad part for Derek, she would love to see him tortured.

"Well, maybe not being so flirty, or should I be overly flirty?" Meredith asked confused.

"Mixture, it will drive him insane." Cristina said surprising herself with the gossipy girl stuff she hated.

"What else could I do?" she asked.

"Make up dates with Finn." Cristina mumbled wanting to restrain herself from getting too active in this talk.

"Nice." Meredith said as they stepped off the elevator and meeting George and Alex at one of the nurse's stations waiting for Bailey.

Shortly after they arrived Bailey walked up to them. She walked up with something unfamiliar on her face that startled the interns…

"Morning people. Grey, we're clearing the decks. I need you writing discharge forms. Yang, you're with Doctor Shepherd. Karev, as usual you're with Doctor Montgomery Shepard in OBGYN. O'Malley, Doctor Torres has requested you today in Ortho." She said walking away with that same unfamiliar look on her face.

"Was she smiling?" Cristina asked noticing the unfamiliar trait on her boss's face.

"Izzie's back!" Alex exclaimed as the reason for the smile before Cristina and Alex walked off to do their jobs.

"Doctor Torres has requested you?" George asked repeating what Doctor Bailey had told him.

"Just tell her George. Tell her you're not ready to move in together. And then try dating. Dating is fun." She said with an evil smile before walking off to do her job.

--

It was lunch time and Meredith was happy. She was already tired of charting. As she was making her way to meet up with her friends with Cristina walking with her they noticed Izzie standing outside, similar to earlier this morning.

She decided to go to her friend and see what was new with her.

"Hey Izzie. You done with the Chief?" Meredith asked.

"Not yet." She told Meredith.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked.

"I'm fine. What are you guys doing?" Izzie asked, wanting a distraction.

"She's dating Derek, but also trying to torture him and, uh, I'm trying to get Burke out of the bell jar." Cristina said in a dull tone.

"I have to go; I have to eat before Bailey pages me for more charting. Are you sure you're ok?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Izzie said before Cristina and Meredith walked back in the hospital.

Meredith met up with the rest of her friends and sat down at the round cafeteria table with her food. She was enjoying a sandwich from home and fries from the cafeteria.

"So, word around the hospital is that Meredith is dating McDreamy." Alex said with a smug look.

"Cristina!" Meredith hissed.

"It wasn't me." She said in a defensive mood. "I listen to your crappy life, but I don't spread it around." Cristina added.

"All the nurses are talking about it. Some are cheering for you guys, others want you to screw up…some are even betting money!" Alex said with an amused smile.

"That's funny." George said. "At least someone didn't just move in without letting you know about it." he grumbled.

"George, just tell her!" Meredith said frustrated by George complaining.

"I cant!" he said.

"Whatever Bambi, you don't like the situation get yourself out of it." Cristina said in a harsh tone.

"So, I'm guessing you're taking a bet as well?" Meredith asked Alex referring back to the earlier conversation.

"Hell yeah!" he said with a smile.

"And your bet would be?" she asked annoyed.

"That he has a love child somewhere and it will show up with a brain tumor." Alex said with a smug smile. "Or that Addison is pregnant." He said with another smile.

"You spend enough time with her being on the vagina squad, shouldn't you know that answer?" Cristina asked him.

"I guess." He said.

"Oh, incoming! Incoming!" George almost shouted.

"Shh, George." Meredith said noticing Derek walking to our table.

"Hi. You having lunch?" he asked her with a smile.

She heard Cristina mumble something about stating the obvious, but just smiled and turned back at him. "In fact we are." She said.

"Oh, it looks good. You know I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm doing a corpus colostomy. I thought you might like to scrub in." He said with a wink.

"Are you serious? When?" she asked excitement overcoming her face.

"Actually now, but if you're busy don't bother, but it's not something that happens everyday." Derek told her hoping she would want to scrub in; he wanted to get as much time in with her before she made her decision.

Meredith really wanted to be part of the surgery but she didn't want to forget about torturing him. She debated in her head, and then made a decision.

"I would love to scrub in." she said while standing up. "See you guys later." She said before walking away with Derek.

Meredith, George and Alex erupted in laughter.

"She is so not torturing him!" Cristina said.

"I will definitely win that bet." Alex said with a smug look.

--

Bailey was at the nurse's station marking something in her recent chart when Richard approached her.

"Stevens was supposed to be in my office at nine thirty. Didn't show. Did you two change your minds?" He asked her.

"No, she said she was coming in. I'm sure she'll track you down." Bailey told him before he walked away satisfied with her answer.

--

After finishing lunch Meredith found herself walking through the hallway with Derek, she was excited to scrub in on his surgery.

They were on their way to the patient's room when Derek took her by her arm and walked into an on-call room.

"What are you doing Derek? What about the surgery?" she asked shocked by his behavior.

"The surgery isn't for another hour." He told her.

"What?" she asked surprised and slightly angry.

"Yeah, we have a half hour to kill." He told her with a smirk.

"Derek stop." She said as he placed his warm hands on her waist.

"I don't want to."

"We can't do this. You shouldn't have pulled me from lunch." She told him staring up at him.

"But I wanted to spend time with you."

"Derek, it doesn't matter how much time you spend with me, it wont make my decision easier." She told him.

Hurt came across his face, and that caused a pang of guilt run through her.

"But I want to prove to you that I won't leave this time. I want you to know that I am in this, and will do anything to be with you." He told her, leaning in to kiss her.

"You're married." She said.

"But I'm getting divorced." He told her with pleading eyes.

"I can't do that. I want to believe you, but I can't." she said.

"How can you not believe me?" he asked.

"Because, you've told me that before." She said with a rush of air escaping her lungs, one she hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Oh." He said hurt evident across his face. "I didn't know you still didn't trust me."

"Derek, I begged, I pleaded for you to pick me, I told you I _loved_ you!" she told him. "And you still choose her. I was mad, I was broken and I know you say you made a mistake, and I know you wouldn't be you if you wouldn't have tried to make it work. But you hurt me, and I…I can't trust you completely yet." She said tears in her eyes as she thought of the past.

"I know, I know I broke you and hurt you. I know!" he said angry at himself. He walked away from her, backing up deeper in the room.

It was silent until she finally spoke. She had to tell him now, she couldn't just yell at him and leave, she needed to tell him.

"I told Finn that it wouldn't work between him and I." she said in a soft voice. Derek was sitting on one of the beds and looked up in surprise.

She waited for a reaction and when she didn't get one, she threw the door back and left, leaving him there.

--

_I told Finn it wouldn't work between him and I. _Those had been her words, he was sure of it. But just like they were there so quickly, that's how soon she left. Bolted right before he could say anything.

He sat there surprised, he needed to find her. To talk to her. But he also had to think of the surgery he had before him. He would wait till tonight to talk to her.

--

"You still want to scrub in?" Cristina asked.

"With what?" Meredith asked filling out her last chart.

"The surgery with Dr. Shepherd." She answered.

"Is he asking or you?" Meredith asked.

"Why does it matter? It's a once in a lifetime experience." Cristina told her.

"I'm coming." She said following her friend to the OR.

--

"I am retracting the right hemisphere. What do we want to avoid? Grey?" Derek asked putting on his professional face.

"We want to avoid retractors on the saginal sinus." She answered, not missing a heartbeat.

"That's right. Why?" he asked.

"To prevent sinus thrombosis." Cristina answered.

"Excellent. I saw Doctor Burke today. He looked good." Derek told her.

"Yeah, he's great. He was, us, meeting with the Chief?" Cristina asked.

"Working out the leave?" Derek asked, clearly not knowing for sure.

"The what?" she asked.

"His leave of absence." Derek told her.

"His what?" Christina whispered over to Meredith.

--

George walked outside in front of the hospital, noticing Izzie still standing there from this morning.

"You've been standing out here for a while." George told her, not mentioning how long it had been.

"For a while I stood over there." She told him pointing to the spot next to her.

"Maybe you should sit down." George suggested.

"I don't want to sit down." She told him.

"Maybe you should sit down anyway." He told her firmly, but gently.

"Go inside George." She told her friend.

"Izzie, seriously…" George said.

"I hate the bride thing. I hate the pictures in the magazines of the girl with the veil and the flowers that she's sniffing. Like it never occurred to her to stick her nose in there until there was a camera pointed at her. I hate the idea of bridesmaids, and the colors, and does the bustle make my ass look bigger or smaller? I hate the whole thing. And I never wanted to bet hat girl. That girl is stupid. And shallow. Why the hell are that girl's thoughts running through my head?" She rambled.

"Izzie…" George said, not knowing what else to say. He decided to pull at her arm, but she pushed him away.

"I'm going to do it George. I'm going to walk through those doors. I just need to make sure that when I'm standing in front of the chief of surgery I am not thinking about my wedding dress. And that's going to take another minute." She told him.

--

After the long surgery with Derek and Meredith Cristina stepped out of the elevator and walked into Burke.

"Hey. A leave of absence?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home. Just making some notes for the chief so he can reassign my open cases." Burke told her.

"Because you're taking a leave of absence? Ok that's like, what, a week?" she asked.

"It takes as long as it takes." Burke said, hoping she would understand.

"Well it's not going to take that long. You're already three weeks into PT already, so…"

"Oh come on. Recovery from brachioplastic surgery is measured in months Cristina, years. Not weeks. The surgery's considered a success when the patients flex the elbow. Some patients never move their shoulder again. Some don't recover sensation, they don't recover dexterity, they simply don't recover." He told her, annoyed that she didn't understand.

"Yes, but you're not one of those."

"Really? Says who?" Burke asked frustrated before walking away.

--

Derek and Meredith were leaving the OR after their long surgery.

"Do you think you cut enough of the fibers out or are you going to have to go back in?" Meredith asked curious.

"We'll see if the seizures are under control. If not we'll go back in for the last few." Derek told her in his professional voice again.

"Well, do I get to scrub in on that too, or are you mad at me from before?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not mad at you Meredith. I have _never_ been mad at you for telling me how you feel." Derek told her with sad eyes.

"But I yelled at you then walked away." She told him.

"I deserved to be yelled at, and I waited too long to answer you." He told her.

"So, are you going to answer me now?" she asked hopeful. She didn't really need an answer before, just some sort of response. She told him about what happened with Finn and he didn't say anything to her!

"Tonight, at dinner." He told her. Addison saw Derek and Meredith talking in the hallway and walked away. They had never had that. He never looked at her that way, and it was all her fault.

"Keep an eye on Taylor. If there's a problem page me. I'll you in the lobby at eight." He told her with a smile before walking away.

--

Callie was looking at the whiteboard for any other surgery's she had. She was excited for the one she would be performing on an athletic runner and noticed it was no longer there.

"What the hell happened to my ankle allograph? I had OR two at three. Anybody want to tell me where it went?" she asked.

"It was cancelled. The guy went home." The nearest nurse told her.

"Why the hell would he do that?" she asked as she noticed George walk into the hallway. "Hey!" she yelled. "I arranged for you to see an incredibly cool surgery and you talk my patient out of it?" she asked angry.

"No, I didn't." George answered her.

"You asked me what I thought. You didn't like what I said so you went behind my back! Jasper's gone. He cancelled the surgery!" She yelled.

"I expressed an opinion. I suggested that, you know, not everything has to go at warp speed. It is all warp speed with you! It is all…You know, your ankle hurts, let's cut it off!" George explained in his defense.

"You intimidated my patient. You got a problem, you bring it to me." She told him.

"I'm not ready for us to move in together!" he yelled out, not realizing the words were said until it was too late.

"And if you weren't a toddler, if you could use your words, then maybe you could have said that the first four times I asked you. And then I would have said "Oh that's funny, me neither. I'm looking for a place. I'll be out in a week." She said dryly.

"Really? Because remember you…"

"George, save it. I'll be out in an hour." She told him walking off.

--

Cristina opened the door to her and Burke's apartment. She noticed Burke at the table, reading a book. She walked over to the kitchen and pulled several frozen chickens from a shopping bag.

"Your cooking for me?" he asked with a smile.

"I am not. You can take a leave of absence if you want to, but you're not going to sit on your ass all day. You're going to work hard, you're going to get every bit of your strength and dexterity back." She told him.

"Really? How?" he asked curious to what she was up to.

Cristina didn't answer, instead she grabbed a butcher's knife and sliced one of the chickens in two. She then threw Burke a bag containing a scalpel and other surgical instruments.

"Put it back together." She told him.

--

Izzie was still standing outside the hospital, never taking a step near or far from it, she felt someone come over and then there was a weighted object on her shoulders. Alex was standing next to her and his coat was over her shoulders.

"Iz…" he said.

"I'll do it." she told him cutting him off.

"Izzie…"

"I can do it, Alex. I know I can."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Everywhere." She answered again.

"Maybe it hurts for a reason. Come on, let's go." He told her leading her into the parking lot.

--

Meredith was lying in bed after her date with Derek. She was enjoying a bowl of ice cream when Izzie appeared in her doorway and she noticed her.

"Hey!" Meredith called out.

"I didn't go in today." She told Meredith.

"Maybe tomorrow." Meredith answered placing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Izzie moved over next to Meredith on the bed and then they noticed George at the door.

"Hey George." Meredith said.

"Callie moved out, which is a relief. Oh, I am so relieved." He told them in an unconvincingly way.

Izzie motioned over to the ice cream they were enjoying and invited him over.

"It's strawberry." Izzie told him.

George sat down on the bet and ate some ice cream.

"It's good." He told them handing the tub and spoon back to Izzie.

"You left spit on the spoon." She told him.

"No I didn't." he told them.

"You did a little." She told him.

George put the spoon back into his mouth and made a face as his friends erupted in laughter.

--

**Hey! There you go…**

**Now, I know that I did not include Meredith and Derek's date, but don't worry that will be in the next one. This one was getting a little long and I didn't want to make it short. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I felt like I needed to include the Callie/George thing cause that is just so funny in the show, and the Izzie thing because that was a big thing in season 3. Also with the Cristina/Burke thing, I have some stuff planned for them, so I had to keep them in here.**

**Don't forget to watch tonight!! I am so excited for the episode! It looks exciting!**

**Hope you press the little purple GO button and review!!**


	5. The Date

**Hello everyone!! Thank you for reading. I am sorry it took a little longer for me to update, but I had a crazy week. Ok, here it is!**

Meredith was lying in bed after spending a few hours with her friends as they ate strawberry ice cream out of the pint. The ice cream had been a present from Derek…ah Derek. She started thinking about the date she had gone on previously that night…

"Ready to go?" Derek asked her as he met up with her in the lobby.

"Yeah, if you're still sure about it." she told him.

"Of course I am. why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said.

Derek took in her appearance. She was wearing a beautiful purple sweater that hugged her curves and made her green eyes sparkle. Along with her sweater she wore comfortable fitting jeans that hugged her hips and made her legs look longer. In other words she was simply beautiful.

He took her hand and they walked out to his car. He took her to her side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, hiding her laughter.

"Your welcome." He told her, returning the smile and adding a wink.

Once he got in the car she started asking questions.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Dinner." He answered.

"Where at?" she asked curious.

"I'm not telling you, besides you probably don't know it." he told her with a smile.

"Oh, I see." She said. "So, since I only spend my time in a hospital and the only restaurant/bar I go to is Joe's means I don't know any of the good restaurants around?" she asked laughter in her voice.

"Yes." He answered laughing a little.

"Ok, so it's true." She said still smiling.

They were silent for a while enjoying the ride. Derek reached over and grabbed her warm hand and intertwined it with his own. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love that smile." He told her.

"That's good, because it's yours." She responded.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I only smile like this when I am around you." She explained.

"Ah, I see. Do you have a smile of mine?" he asked.

"I like to think so, or I use to. Your smile hardly ever reaches your eyes, but sometimes when you're laughing with me or when you look at me a certain way your smile reaches your eyes." She explained again.

"It's still yours." He told her with a smile.

They were silent the rest of the way. They finally arrived at the restaurant and Meredith noticed it was an Italian place she had never heard of.

"Derek, this place looks too nice." She told him.

"Is that a problem?" he asked once they were inside he went to the hostess and told her his name. She picked up two menus and showed them to their table.

Meredith noticed how the hostess kept checking Derek out. It annoyed her, but she realized when she looked up at Derek that he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was looking at Meredith with that smile she loved.

"Can I get you anything else?" the hostess asked.

"No." he told her, not looking up.

"Ok, then the waiter will be out shortly." She told him, not looking at Meredith.

"Thanks." He said still keeping his eyes on Meredith.

"That was mean." Meredith told him once the hostess left.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You ignored her. She was checking you out." Meredith told him.

"So, I don't care about her." He informed her.

"Ok, so…" she said unsure of how to bring up the stuff they needed to say. "We're dating." She said, realizing it was the most obvious thing she could say.

"We are." He said with a nod and a smile.

"We've never done this before." She said.

"No, we haven't."

"Why do it now?" she asked.

"Because you deserve better. If I was a better man, I would have walked away. I would have let Finn win. I would have never challenged him or asked you to make a choice. If I was a better man I wouldn't have hurt you before. But since I am the selfish man, I decided we should date." He explained.

"Derek, you are the better man. I love you, it doesn't matter anymore about Finn, or if you hurt me in the past…"

"No Meredith, it does. I should never have chosen Addison the first time, that is a mistake I am going to have to live with." He told her. "I hurt you, and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I should never have walked away from you."

"Derek, I told you before that I forgave you. Yeah, you hurt me but I've been hurt in my past and I get through it. You make me happy now; being with you makes me happy. That's why I told Finn it wouldn't work, because it never would. I would always compare him to you or think of how much happier I would be if I was with you." She explained to him taking his hand in hers.

At that moment the waiter came over and interrupted their talk.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" the guy asked looking at Meredith, checking her out. "One of our delicious wines, or champagne?" he asked.

"I'll take water." Meredith said, not wanting to drink any alcohol and also not looking up at the waiter.

"I'll have the same." Derek said.

The waiter walked away and Derek turned back to Meredith.

"Now whose being mean?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"That guy was checking my beautiful date out." He told her.

"So, I don't care about him." She said quoting him.

"Good, I'm glad." He told her.

"So, I'm just your date?" she asked curious.

"Depends, do you want to be more?" he asked.

"I do." She said with a hint of smile. "But only if you want me to."

"I would love it if you would be my girlfriend again Meredith, will you?" he asked.

"Can you have a girlfriend when you are still married?"

"I can if the marriage is over and I love someone else." He said.

"Then, yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Meredith said.

Derek kissed the back of her hand then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Excuse me." The waiter said placing the drinks on the table.

"Thank you." Meredith said with a smile.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"You go first." Derek told her.

"I'll have the half dish of the lasagna." Meredith said with a polite smile before handing the menu back to the waiter.

"I'll have the Italian house salad please." He said handing the menu to the waiter as well.

"Ok, I will put that in for you guys." He said.

"Thank you." Meredith said.

"You're teasing him." Derek said.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

"No, I feel sorry for him. I know what it's like to be teased by you." He said with a smile.

"Oh hush." She said while rolling her eyes at him. "You loved it."

"Only because I love you."

"Cheesy."

"But you loved it." Derek said using her words but in a different way.

"Only because I love you." She replied with the same cheesy line.

"Oh, I see. Using my own cheesy lines."

"Yes." She said with a giggle.

"So, why didn't you tell me earlier that you said no to Finn?" Derek asked hoping it sounded casual.

"Because…" she started but stopped.

"What?"

"You're going to be mad at me." She told him.

"No I wont." He promised.

"Ugh! I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to suffer a little like you made me suffer. I wanted you to beg, or do something else. I wanted you to tell me how you felt like I did when you had a choice! I just, I wanted you to want me." She said all in one breath and was waiting for Derek's reaction.

"Oh, I see." Derek said.

"Don't say that, that is the worst thing to say right now." She told him.

She waited for an answer and then when she heard laughter coming from him she looked up surprised.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because you thought I would be mad at you and because you're cute." He told her.

"So, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I think you should have made me suffer, I deserve it after what I did to you. And I will beg, and I will tell you how I feel just like you did, and I do want you." He said with a smile.

"Okay, here it is. Your choice. It's simple." He said looking into Meredith's eyes, realizing they are teary eyed from hearing the familiar words. "Him or me. And I'm sure he's really great. But Meredith…I love you…in a really, really big…pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window…unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me." He told her cupping her face and brushing away her tears as a few of his escaped his own eyes.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Not at all, I'm begging." He told her.

"I already choose you." She said.

"But you deserved a speech, and since yours was so great, I thought I would use it."

"Mine didn't work." She informed him.

"Yes it did." He told her.

"I love you Derek." She told him.

"I love you too." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"Excuse me." The waiter said annoyed while he placed their food down and left.

"I think he's mad at me." Derek said.

"Me too." She said with a laugh.

"Do we care?" he asked.

"No, he just wont get a big tip." She said with a smile.

"He'll get over it." Derek said smiling her smile and began to eat his salad as she took a bite of her lasagna.

They had finished dinner and Derek was walking Meredith up to her front door.

"So we talked a lot tonight, about some important things." She told him.

"We did, are you ok with that?" he asked.

"Yes, now that we are starting over I want to do it the right way. By talking and letting you in. I won't keep things from you. I'll tell you about my stuff if you are willing to listen and want to know."

"I want to know." He told her. "You can tell me anything at anytime. And I'm glad you're going to open up for me. I'm in this Meredith, all the way."

"Good, me too." She said with a smile. "So, we talked about Finn and that whole situation, and you made me talk about before when you hurt me," she said with a sad smile, she knew he hated it when they brought that up, "so now I think we should talk about Addison and get it over with." She told him.

"Ok, what about her?" he asked.

"You're getting divorced?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, Meredith I know you don't believe me and I really want to gain your respect back. I talked to Addison, she was staying at a hotel in town and I went to talk to her, we talked about how our marriage was over and then Mark came out of the bathroom," Derek smiled at how ironic the night had seemed, he didn't plan on telling Meredith about them talking but only because it wasn't a big deal. But if he expected her to talk to him about stuff, he had to talk to her. "I left and went home after that and called one of the best lawyers. I've giving her everything in New York and keeping everything that is here. It's where we belong. Her in New York, me here in Seattle." He said brushing away a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry Meredith?" he asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing he heard.

"Because you had to go through all of that."

"It's ok, as long as I have you, that's all I need." He told her.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Hey, you didn't make fun of that one." Derek observed.

"It didn't seem all that funny." She told him before kissing him some more.

"I bought you some strawberry ice cream." He told her after they were done kissing.

"Really?" she asked with a smile. "You remembered it was my favorite?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?" she asked.

"In your freezer." He told her with a laugh at how excitement spread over her face at the thought of her favorite ice cream.

"How did it get in there?" she asked confused.

"I sent it home with George." Derek told her.

"Would you like to help me eat it?" she asked with a smirk.

"I would love to, but this is our first date." He told her.

"So?" she asked.

"I don't put out on the first date." He told her with a smile.

She burst into laughter.

"That's funny! No, really why wont you?" she asked.

"Because, I want to take it slow this time. You deserve it." he told her.

"If you're sure." She told him.

"I am, enjoy the ice cream. Let me know how it was tomorrow morning. I will see you at work." He told her, pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately.

"I love you." She whispered, not wanting to pull away.

"I love you too." He told her. "You have no idea how much."

With that said and the wonderful date they had, he left Meredith with a smile plastered on both of their faces.

Meredith fell asleep with a smile on her face that night. She had a perfect first date with Derek and she was hopeful and eager to see how their future would turn out.

**-----------------------**

**See why I wanted to leave the date out of the last chapter? I wanted to make it special and long and I wanted them to talk. They never dated or went on any dates, so I thought it would be good for them to start their relationship off that way and also with talking about the past. Hope you guys liked it and I really hope you review!!!**

**Let me know what you think!!! ;)**

**Thank you!**


	6. Way I Am

**Sorry for not updating. Exams came, then Thanksgiving, and now Christmas. But I am now!! Let me know what you think, I wrote most of this with just adding some of the lines from the show, just the ones I thought were funny or important!**

**Chapter 6**

Meredith walked into the locker room with the rest of her fellow intern friends. Ever since she woke up she knew she didn't feel good. She was having stomach pains and she felt nauseated. She opened her locker and began to change; feeling another wave of nausea she grabbed the bottle of pepto bismo and drank some, hoping the feeling would go away.

Thankfully the feeling subsided and she joined her friends for rounds. They followed Bailey through the hallway and Meredith stopped when the feeling washed over her again.

"Woman troubles?" Cristina asked her stopping next to her.

"More like men troubles, I think." Meredith said clutching her stomach.

"I thought you were happy and you chose Derek, and you guys went on the 'best first date ever'?" Cristina asked.

"I did choose Derek, and we did have an amazing date and I'm very happy." Meredith said with all honesty. "I just think my body is adjusting to being able to relax instead of being stressed." Meredith said with a weak smile.

Cristina didn't respond and the two moved on and joined the group. Dr. Bailey was talking to the patient and his wife but nothing was registering in Meredith's brain as she continued to feel sick.

They exited the room and headed out to the nurse's station, Meredith clutching her stomach she sat down in a chair.

"Are you alright?" George asked her concerned for his friend.

Meredith sat down and noticed Derek walking towards her, she began to feel slightly better but a jolt of pain ran threw her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled as Derek came closer.

"Karev," he greeted Alex as he came closer to Meredith. "Dr. Grey I'm clipping aneurisms soon, any interest?" he asked trying to sound professional. Then he looked at her and noticed something was wrong. As soon as he was about to ask her, his ex wife walked past, bringing awkwardness with her.

"Dr. Bailey can I get-"Addison started to say but stopped mid-sentence. "Oh my god!" she said shocked, seeing Dr. Sloan in the office with the Chief. Everyone looked up at Addison and then to where she was looking.

"Oh. My. God." Derek said mortified by the sight of Mark Sloan shaking hands with his boss.

"Oh my god." Meredith mumbled feeling ready to vomit at any moment.

"Is that?" George asked not finishing his thought.

"McSteamy!" Cristina finished with a smile.

Meredith, feeling the sickness come to her strongly, hunched over and threw up on the floor.

"Meredith," Derek started, concerned for his girlfriend.

"No Mr. Sullivan! Don't light that!" George yelled as he caught sight of the patient lighting a cigarette. An explosion burst from the room and everyone rushed to get to the fire and patient except Meredith.

After Bailey and the new plastic surgeon went to help the patient Cristina and Derek helped Meredith.

"You're burning up." Derek told her as he held her at the waist and felt her forehead.

"I'm fine." She told him as she walked away to accept the water from her friend.

"You don't look fine," Derek told her as the three started walking as Meredith drank the water. "You look beautiful, but you don't look fine." He told her.

"Now I'm going to throw up." Cristina mumbled to herself.

Meredith smiled at her loving boyfriend after what he told her, and then realized he had other things to do all day then worry about her. "Go, you have aneurisms to cut." She reminded him. "And surgeons to confront." She added as Mark walked by.

"Your right," Derek said sad at the thought of leaving her. "Will you look after her?" he asked Cristina.

"Mmm-hmm." She told him as he walked off. They were at the nurse's station and planned on listening to the many confrontations to come.

"What kind of idiot lights a cigarette in a hospital?" the chief asked Mark.

"Apparently people do idiotic things all the time." Derek interrupted.

The Chief glanced at the two then started up the stairs.

"Chief! Chief!" Derek called following him up the stairs two at a time.

"He is a liar and a cheat!" Derek said softly after catching up to Dr. Webber.

"He is one of the best plastic surgeons in the country."

"That's why he's here?" Derek asked angry. "I left New York because of him."

"He was your best friend for years!"

"Up until the moment he had sex with my wife." Derek said still upset.

"We all make mistakes." The chief said. Meredith with George and Cristina were listening in. Feeling ready to throw up again she leaned over the trash can and did just that.

"Holly crap! Are you pregnant?!" Cristina asked loud enough for people to hear and causing people to stop.

Meredith, unable to answer, looked up at Derek and saw him running down the stairs to come to her side. She saw Addison say something to him and him respond, but she wasn't sure what was said.

"Mer." Derek said with concern as Bailey shooed him away so she could be tested.

"So who's the father?" Cristina asked as she examined her friend in an examination room.

"Derek, it would have to be Derek, if I were pregnant, which I'm not!"

"You never had sex with the vet?" Cristina asked shocked.

"No. I can't be pregnant." Meredith said.

"With McBaby!" Cristina joked as she continued to examine her.

"Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant?" Meredith asked.

"Oh, I thought you said you weren't pregnant?" Cristina mocked.

"She's not." Bailey said walking into the room. "We'll have to run some more tests."

"In that case can I have some morphine?" Meredith asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, once the morphine had already kicked in, Cristina was waiting with her friend to find out what was wrong.

Meredith was laying in a hospital bed high on morphine.

"You're a good friend." She said turning to Cristina as she read a magazine.

"You're so high right now." Cristina said as she flipped a page of her magazine.

"Actually, you're my best friend in the whole world." Meredith rambled on.

"Now I just feel sorry for you."

"Why? Cause I could die today?" Meredith asked.

"This is why I hate being around stoned people." Cristina mumbled.

Just then Bailey and George came into the room to inform them on the test results.

"Dr. Grey, you've got a fever, high white count. And tenderness over her abdomen, which suggests…" Bailey said waiting for her interns to answer her.

"Appendicitis." Cristina and George responded.

"Appendicitis…" Meredith said slowly.

"Dr. O'Malley, prep Dr. Grey for surgery. You're scrubbing in." she told him.

"I am? On Meredith's appendectomy?" he asked.

"Uh…Am I the only one who remembers last time George scrubbed in on an appendectomy? He almost killed the guy. Sorry George." Meredith asked stoned.

"I don't have to scrub in, Dr. Bailey. I could just... uh... unless you want me to... not going to happen again." George finished saying as he caught the look his boss was giving him.

"That good enough for you Dr. Grey?" Bailey asked.

"You're pretty." Meredith said as the group went to leave her. "George! Ice chips!" she called after him."

---------------------------------------------------------

Meredith dozed off to sleep as the morphine continued to work on her. She woke up slowly and opened her eyes to be met with a pair of blue eyes that were looking at her with worry filled in them.

"Hey." Said the soft voice.

"Hi." She responded with a smile.

"So, you're not pregnant?" he asked.

"Nope. Not pregnant with your kid or Finn's." she answered. "Although, I couldn't be pregnant with his kid cause that would mean I had sex with him, which I didn't. The only way it could've been yours was because we had sex at the prom when you were married." Meredith rambled.

"Oh, I see." He said with a smile, trying to hide his laughter.

"When did you come?" she asked.

"Half hour, or hour ago." He said. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had a surgery." He told her with a smile. He couldn't explain how much love he was feeling towards her, it was stronger then he had ever felt.

"It's ok. I had Cristina." She told him with a shrug.

"But like you said, it would have been my child, I should have been there." He said.

"It's okay, really Derek." She said. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"Of course, you probably wont remember it later anyway." He said with a grin.

"I kind of was sad when the results came back negative." She told him.

"Really? You wanted to be pregnant?" he asked, wondering if this was the truth.

"Well, it made me realize that, sometime in my life, I want to carry your child." She told him with a smile.

"That sounds good. We should probably get married first though, and we don't need to rush into anything." He told her with a smile.

"Oh okay." She told him.

"I love you Meredith." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She told him.

------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was alone as Derek went to get food and paper work to work on while spending time with Meredith. She was lying in bed and saw a lady walk by with red hair.

"Addison! Addison!" Meredith yelled.

"You bellowed, Dr. Grey?" Addison said walking into the room.

"Hi." Meredith said with a smile.

"You certainly are, aren't you?" Addison asked as she moved more into the room.

"How did you know Derek was the one?" Meredith asked her.

"Excuse me?" Addison asked.

"I know you hate me and all, and you don't owe me anything. Nothing. No…thing. What was I saying?" Meredith asked.

"Derek." Addison reminded her.

"I think he's the one, I do, but I don't know if I can trust him." Meredith said.

"I didn't know...I just...Derek's the kind of guy...I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose anyway. Not the way I hurt him." Addison confessed.

"He hurt me...when he chose you."

"I should have let him go. I should have stepped aside, been a better person. I should've...a lot of things." Addison rambled.

"Me too. A lot of things." Meredith chimed in.

"I don't hate you." Addison reassured her.

"How come we never talked like this before?"

"The only reason we 're talking like this right now is because I know you won't remember a single word of this when the drugs wear off." Addison told her with a smile.

After finishing the conversation with Meredith Addison walked out and saw Derek. He had lunch and paper work and she knew he was headed in to see his girlfriend. HE loved Meredith, and Addison could see that in his eyes. He never looked at her like he looks at Meredith, and she noticed.

"Were you just talking to Meredith?" Derek asked her surprised.

"Yeah." Addison answered, thinking back to the conversation.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Don't um... don't hurt her again." Addison told him before leaving.

Derek thought about that and wondered what they must have talked about. Obviously him, but what else? He couldn't imagine hurting Meredith, not again or ever. He loved her, body and soul, loved her. He decided to continue inside the room and casually ask her, and find out what she was thinking.

**There it is! I hope you guys liked it. **

**Review please and let me know which style of writing you like better…**

**Using the script in the story. (like chapters 1-4)**

**When I write with out the script (Like chapter 5)**

**Or when I use a mixture, both script and me. (This chapter)**

**Please let me know, so I know which direction to go with the next of the story and the rest of the story!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Sorry, this is the end

**OK, well I decided I'm going to end the story. There just seems to be a lot of stories out there like this one and I really don't know which direction to go with it. I thought it would have been a good idea to write it, but I don't anymore. Also, I can't find time to update it so I'm just going to end it. Sorry to those who really liked it or wasted time reading it. **

**Maybe later on I will come up with this great story line about them and then I can post it up here. Maybe later in the season or maybe I'll write a post season story during the summer. Who knows? **

**Thank you those who read and I am sorry I wasted your time. **

**Bye!**


End file.
